


Impassive

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles is a good liar, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Without emotion; apathetic; unmoved.





	Impassive

Stiles is wild, he’s always moving. He literally can’t hold still. His mind in on his face, in his body language. He can’t hide what he feels, he doesn’t bother. He’s never been impassive, he’s never wanted to be.

His father’s an open book too, but in a more reserved way. He can hide his emotions to an extent, but anyone who knows him knows what he’s thinking. 

Stiles reads his father best, few others can say that. 

What’s really interesting? For all he shows his thoughts, he hides them better than anyone could guess. Then anyone would ever guess.

**Author's Note:**

> I should get around to watching the last couple of seasons of Teen Wolf.


End file.
